People Are Strange
by Lulubel
Summary: Ariadne should really listen more carefully to what people tell her.  "Creating places by memory is the easiest way to loose your grasp on what's real and what isn't." Meanwhile, her relationship with Arthur becomes more and more complicated.


Inception belongs to Christopher Nolan. This is a story written in Ariadne's POV and Joseph Gordon-Levitt is gorgeous. Enjoy =)

"I really glad we did this, Ariadne…" The Point Man whispered softly and seductively into my ear, his voice as deep and manly as always. His hand was placed on top of mine, and he smiled a very dimply smile. I blushed, examining the situation.

The two of us sat on a bench in the Parc Montsouris, a famous park that was without a doubt one of the most beautiful places in Paris. The bench was placed conveniently underneath two oak trees, providing a wonderful poetic shade. The Point Man was surprisingly not dressed in his usual attire- a sleek black suit with perfectly polished black dress shoes and if you were lucky, a colored tie - but instead wore a navy blue long sleeve t-shirt and jeans. Not particularly exciting, but I had to give him credit for mixing it up a little bit.

Arthur's love-struck smile turned in a concerned stare. "What's the matter?" he asked me. My eyes moved from his perfectly clean-shaven face to his hand, which was still on top of mine. "_Creating places based on memory is the easiest way to lose your grip one what's real and what isn't." _Cobb's voice rang in my ears. I looked around at my surroundings. It was all… inhumanly perfect. Just as perfect as I remember it being when I was six, the last time I came here. It was suddenly brought to my attention that I was not in the Parc Montsouris, but in fact asleep in the warehouse.

I slid my hand slowly from underneath his, his facial expression turning into one of a disappointed child's. I fought the urge to comfort him, since he was- after all, only a projection. Memories of earlier this morning came back to me. I'd woken up at 4:04, nearly an entire 2 hours before I was supposed to. But of course, being my usual frantic self, I had stupidly assumed that my alarm clock never went off and that I was late. It takes me a good half hour to get to the warehouse every day, and I've grown accustom to the sun rising while I was on my drive there. So when I got the warehouse and the sky was still pitch black, I knew something was wrong. I sat in my car, trying to fall back asleep. Unfortunately I only got about 45 minutes in before a dog across the street started barking bloody murder.

I checked my watch. 5:32 it had said, so I figured "why the hell not" and went inside using the spare key Arthur had hidden in the soil of the plant that was decoratively placed next to the entrance. I gave myself 10 minutes, or 2 hours in the dream world… and then I was here. Projection Arthur and I had shared what I often called a fairytale date. He'd brought me to a beautiful restaurant called "**Le Carré des Feuillants" (a restaurant I now realize that I pass everyday on my way to work) where he introduced me to Lobster. I'd argued that lobster was far too much, especially since I'd never tried it before and I wasn't sure if I'd like it. But he insisted that he had "too much money and nothing to do with it." Gee, what a life. Yet it didn't surprise that somehow in the midst of this, that I'd forgotten it was all a dream.**

**I looked at Arthur- well, DREAM Arthur again. He had a stern look on his face that was painfully accurate to one that real Arthur always wore. He turned to look at me, but unlike real Arthur his eyes looked full of hatred. He looked as if he wanted to… hurt me. He reached his hand out towards me, but I quickly backed away so that I was out of his reach. Then the strangest thing of all happened, the Point Man started to disintegrate. I watch him slowly turn to ash, starting from his beautiful face right down to his sneakers. It was at that moment that my eyes blinked open, and I was brought back to reality.**

**I jumped at the sight of the real Point Man, who was standing just a few feet away with a child-like smirk on his lips. "**_**You **_**seemed to be having fun down there." He said, seeming quite satisfied with himself. **


End file.
